Birthday
by winn-chan
Summary: OkiKagu oneshot. Takes place on Okita's birthday July 8 . Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei


_**A/N: **Since it's close to Okita-sama's birthday, I decided to write a fic about it XD_

* * *

July 8th. Today was Okita's birthday. Unfortunately, everyone including Kondo-san seemed to have forgotten. To make things worse, he had to go on patrol with the much-hated Hijikata. It wasn't exactly thrilling with the vice-commander eyeing his every move to make sure he wasn't slacking off.

Letting out a loud sigh, Hijikata took out a cigarette. It's not exactly relaxing patrolling with such a brat. But today, he noticed Okita looked a bit different, like he was always distracted.

"Oi Sougo, what's the matter with you today? Your eyes keep darting around like you're expecting something to jump out," Hijikata said while lighting up his cigarette.

Frowning at the smoking chimney, "I'm not. I'm just looking out for the Joui," he replied while muttering under his breath, "And seeing when I can slice you and blame it on the terrorists."

"I heard that," Hijikata grumbled. "Man, today is the going to be a long day."

After arresting a few people who were suspected as part of the Joui faction, the day was ending. Loosening his necktie, Okita huffed and drove back to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Seriously, he was hoping anyone, even if it was Hijikata, to remember it was his birthday. He knows it's childish to hope for presents, but at least some kind of recognition and reward would be good.

Dinner was served and _still_ no signs of any sort of surprise by the Shinsengumi members. They were all glued to the TV. Otsu-chan was having a concert. Losing his appetite, Okita got up and went to his room to rest. Even though he was the prestigious First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, he was still a kid who wanted people to say 'Happy Birthday' and eat a birthday cake. Sighing loudly, he just put the covers over his head and tried to sleep. Even thought it was only 8PM, he thought sleeping would solve this problem.

After an hour of tossing and turning, Okita woke up to footsteps outside the veranda. The floorboards creaked as the footsteps came nearer. There was an aura that made him feel uneasy. His hand reached for his katana, ready to strike whoever is about to come in. Perhaps it was an assassin? They must be skilled, to have come this far into the complex without stirring the attention of the guards.

Soon there was a shadow lit by moonlight projected onto the screen door. The person was a short figure with orbs at the side of their head. He recognized that silhouette well. He put his sword down and pretended to sleep. What was _China_ doing outside his room in the middle of the night?

The screen slid open slowly. The footsteps came nearer and he heard her sitting down. There were no sounds, except for their breathing. Steadying his breath, Okita kept an ear out for any sudden movements made by his rival.

She sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Then he heard her sigh and the ruffling of her clothing. She was getting something from her pocket. Because China was his enemy, whatever she was reaching for could danger his life. His hand darted out and grabbed her wrist. Her clear blue eyes widened in surprise.

Okita sat up. "Oi China, what are you trying to pull here? Trying to kill me in my sleep? Well, I'd say it was a failed attempt since I caught you."

Her eye narrowed to a glare. "Stupid sadist, as if I would want to dirty my hands killing you. You can go die off in a corner."

"Then explain what you are doing here. You broke into Shinsengumi," Okita smirked, "Oh, I get it. You miss me."

"Yeah right, sadist! And here I thought I was going to be nice just for today and give you something since it's your birthday," Kagura shouted as she tried to free herself.

Okita was taken aback. _She_ knew when his birthday was? That was a surprise. He tightened his grip and hushed her, "Might want to keep it down, China. You could get arrested for trespassing, y'know."

The Yato frowned but complied. Anyway, it was kind of embarrassing since she got caught sneaking in. She was hoping he was asleep so she can drop off his birthday present. Yes, she has a birthday present for the _sadist_. She wasn't sure why she had one though. I guess you could say that he was kind of a 'friend', even though their 'friendship' consisted in beating up each other whenever they could.

Okita wasn't sure if he was just lacking 'it', but he couldn't help but notice Kagura's pale complexion and mesmerizing eyes. He was surprised that her skin felt unbelievably soft, not matching her tomboy attitude. Under the moonlight, she looked quite attractive. Pulling her closer, he could smell her strawberry-scented hair. His focus went down to her glossy lips which were slightly parted.

He gave into his desire and pulled her down for a kiss. Unexpected, Kagura gasped as her mouth connected with Okita's. His kiss was soft and passionate. She felt herself moving into it, deepening the kiss. He let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her. Losing her rational ability, her hands moved to his back and hair. She couldn't believe that his hair was so soft and silky. And his back, she knew he worked out but never knew it was _this_ muscular. His hands removed the bun coverings and her hair fell and framed her face. He pulled back and saw her gasped for her breath.

Okita smirked. "Heh China, you're so easy to please. Don't be afraid to say you liked it. I know I'm good at what I do."

She blushed and yelled in defense, "I'm not pleased! Don't think for a second—" Her sentence was cut short by Okita who roughly dragged her to his lips. This time, his kiss was urgent; his hands were all over the place, tugging her shirt and whatnot. Giving into the lust, Kagura returned the favour. Her hands slipped under his shirt. He gasped in surprise. This China girl was more experienced than he thought. Kagura smirked. By now, their tongues were dancing and wrestling around while their hands were exploring each other. Just when Okita unbuttoned her top, the room lights flicked open and Kondo and the rest of the Shinsengumi appeared at the door with a birthday cake in his hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SOUGO—" Everyone paused. They saw Kagura on top of Okita, both quite disheveled.

The two were red-faced and wide-eyed. Kagura screamed and hid her face with the covers as Okita howled, "GET THE HELL OUT! ALL OF YOU!" The Shinsengumi men scrambled out of sight quickly and Hijikata slid the door close. He looked over at the shocked Kondo-san.

The black-haired vice-commander had to drag the commander down the hall. Kondo snapped out of his trance and gave the cake to the vice-commander.

"Toshi, as his parents, we have to give him the 'talk' before he does something he will regret!" the gorilla marched back towards Okita's room.

Hijikata chased after him while balancing the cake in one hand and grabbing Kondo's arm in the other. "What? We are not his parents, Gori—no, Kondo-san! You shouldn't go back there!"

"Let me go, Toshi! Don't you care about our child? I must at least tell him to use protection!"

Hijikata was getting annoyed at the random family roleplay that was suddenly forced onto him. "Don't! You are just making this even more embarrassing! You can give him the talk later." With all his force, the demonic vice-commander dragged the yelping gorilla down the hall.

This didn't stop Kondo from shouting. "Sougo! Use protection! You're a grown man now! Be smart and be responsible!"


End file.
